Muy Dentro de Nosotros
by HussyKitten
Summary: SongFic contado desde el punto de vista de Leah y Sam después de que éste se hubiese imprimado con Emily. Inspirado en la canción "Somewhere Inside Of Me" de Tiesto y Julie Thompson (Con cierto toque de BlackWater)


**_(Leah POV): _**

** Decir que dolía era algo tan pobre y vano a comparación con la agonía que me carcomía a cada instante, mientras observaba al hombre que amaba marcharse; dejarme entre la frialdad de un completo desamor; corriendo a los brazos de mi propia prima. Emily. **

** Sam había sido tan perfecto, un sueño que yo había acariciado con mis manos, sintiendo la perfecta textura que el tenerlo me daba, porque él era lo que yo más deseaba y en un tiempo yo también lo fui para él...**

Él había desaparecido y cuando volvió, Leah sabía que algo no andaba bien, su Sam ya no era el mismo de antes. Su Sam ocultaba algo.

— Lee-lee no puedo explicarte, pero confía en mi, por favor. — Susurró suplicante, fijando sus ojos en la joven que tanto amaba.

— Yo confío en ti, Sam, siempre confío en ti. — Regalándole una nerviosa sonrisa, abrazó su cintura, sintiendo como el temor contraía su interior, a pesar de que ella quería confiar por él. Quería hacerle saber que nunca dudaría de nada suyo, al menos no de su amor.

— Tranquila, Lee-lee, todo estará bien. Siempre estaré contigo. — Besando su frente, estrechó el menudo cuerpo contra el suyo más grande y fuerte, sintiendo el cálido aliento de la mujer que amaba rozar su pecho. Prometiéndole siempre estar ahí, siempre amarla...

**_¿Quién soy yo, mi amor?_**  
**_¿Qué se supone que debo ser?_**  
**_Una vida, sola_**  
**_Oh, de alguna manera esta hecha para mi_**

** Antes había habido sonrisas, yo había sido alegre y dulce, pero ese día sus palabras acabaron con cualquier clase de afecto que pudiese haber habido en mi. Así como él no tuvo piedad alguna al romper mis ilusiones, yo necesitaba sacar el veneno que las dos personas que más había amado habían inyectado en mi corazón; secándolo de cualquier emoción hasta volverlo una piedra que solo latía por el rencor, la rabia, y el dolor...**

Aquella tarde tan lluviosa y fría, Leah lo esperaba en el pórtico de su casa como cada día, abrazando sus hombros mientras una sensación de pesar ahondaba en su pecho, embargándola de miedo. No obstante cuando lo vio acercarse todo cambio, con solo mirarlo ella se sentía a salvo y segura de que todo iría bien; ¿qué iba a saber ella que su llegada solo sería el principio del fin.

Su expresión cargada siempre de ternura y amor para ella, ahora estaba repleta de ¿arrepentimiento?; ¿vergüenza?; ¿incomodidad?

— ¿Qué ocurre, Sam? — Preguntó observándolo con sus dulces ojos repletos de una confianza que pronto se esfumaría.

Y él no la miraba, solo miraba al horizonte ¿cómo poder sostener la vista de quien iba a dañar?

— Leah...debemos terminar. — Pronunció de forma vacía, olvidando el apelativo cariñoso; ya no más Lee-lee

Tenía que ser una broma, pero para Leah ya no era gracioso. Su seca expresión y sus palabras la hicieron temblar pensando que seguramente era un chiste. ¿Lo era?

— ¿De...de qué hablas? — Cuestionó nerviosamente, sonriendo de modo asustado, rezando en su interior porque fuese solo un juego.

— Lo siento mucho Leah, pero debemos terminar con esto. Ya no te amo más. — Cerrando sus ojos supo que no tendría el valor de mirarla, ¿cómo podría después de el dolor que le estaba causando?

— ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Mientes! ¡No puedes solo simplemente llegar aquí y decirme que no me amas más! ¿¡Por qué harías algo así?! — Desesperada y temblando presa de un sufrimiento inimaginable, Leah lo miró con lágrimas corriendo por sus suaves mejillas.

— Por favor, Leah no hagas más difícil esto de lo que ya es.

— ¿¡Qué no lo haga más difícil?! ¡Estás dejándome, estas abandonándome y ¿esperas que no diga nada?! ¡Merezco una explicación al menos! — Pero en el fondo, ella temía escuchar lo que le diría, no obstante tenía que saber. Necesitaba entender cuál había sido su error.

— No insistas por favor, deja las cosas como están. — Atreviéndose a mirarla, la culpa lo embargó nuevamente al ver el dolor reflejado en sus hermosos ojos, ahora bañados en lágrimas.

— ¿¡Es qué acaso hay otra?! — No hubo respuesta, pero ella intuía la verdad. En aquel desgarrador silencio ella supo la realidad. — ¡Dime! ¡Quiero saber su nombre! — Gritó desolada.

Dudando, supo que no podría seguir ocultando las cosas por más tiempo. No podía callar aunque supiese que dañaría el alma de la joven al decirle la verdad.

— Bien. Es Emily. — Pronunció de modo seco, apretando sus puños al ver la agonía reflejada en los ojos de Leah. Sabiendo que algo dentro de la muchacha se había roto.

Sintiendo que el calor abandonaba su cuerpo, ella miró hacía Sam esperando hallar aunque fuese un rayo de esperanza. No podía soportarlo, de todas las mujeres que había no podía aceptar ese nombre. No ella...no con él.

— No es verdad. — Susurró sintiéndose rota por dentro, negando con la cabeza mientras aquellas palabras carcomían su alma y la llenaban de una capa de completa frialdad. Emily, aquella mujer que era su prima, su mejor amiga, su confidente era la causante de que perdiese su mundo. De que todo se desmoronara.

— Leah...por favor dime que estás...

— Largo. — Aun con las lagrimas corriendo y el corazón hecho pedazos, su susurró sonó desprovisto de cualquier emoción excepto la rabia y la más profunda pena.

— Lee-lee... — Estiró un brazo intentando subsanar el daño.

Mirándolo con rabia se apartó de su tacto. No quería ni podía verlo, mucho menos sentirlo.

— ¡He dicho que largo, fuera de mi casa, fuera de mi vista y de mi vida! ¡Vete con ella...vete con esa traidora y no vuelvas a acercarte a mi! — Sin dejar de llorar se dio la vuelta y hecho a correr al bosque ignorando el grito a sus espaldas. — ¡TE ODIO SAM ULEY, TE ABORREZCO...LOS ABORREZCO A AMBOS! — Vociferó mientras la lluvia caía a raudales y el día oscurecía como en su interior.

Ellos la habían destruido. Para siempre...

**_...¿Qué debo hacer?..._**  
**_...¿Qué puedo decir?..._**  
**_No es nada nuevo,_**  
**_La elección se hizo_**

**Después de eso me volví una arpía, la arpía de la Push a la que todos despreciaban. Ni siquiera eso me importaba, podía soportar su odio, pero no su pena y condescendencia. No quería eso de la gente que me rodeaba y en cada rostro que veía, no había otra emoción más que esa. Con el tiempo terminé odiando a todos los que me rodeaban, deseando que sufrieran la misma agonía que yo, necesitando que sintiesen mi dolor; necesitando castigarlo a él y olvidar lo que solía sentir a su lado...**

Esa nublada mañana ella paseaba ignorando los murmullos que se oían a su paso. Pero ya no le importaba, ahora lo único que quería era gritarles a ese maldito par de embusteros. Encararlos a ambos y decirles todo lo que sentía, dejando ir un poco de aquel resentimiento y escozor que habían implantando en su ser.

Llegando frente a la puerta de su prima, se quedó levemente paralizada al ver por la ventana como ambos se miraban. De una forma en que él nunca la había visto, y eso solo sirvió para avivar su deseo de ser escuchada. No buscaba su compasión, buscaba desechar toda la ira que había guardado para ellos por tanto tiempo.

Tocando la puerta de modo seco, cuando la puerta se abrió dejando observar la sorprendida cara de su prima, Leah ignoró la lluvia que empezaba a caer empapándola de pies a cabeza. Mientras yacía ahí frente a la mujer que tenía todo lo que alguna vez quiso, Leah ignoró los estremecimientos que la sacudían. Sin entrar dentro de aquel lugar para ella maldito, encaró a Emily, ni siquiera inmutándose por la sorpresa de ella y el claro reproche que sintió venir de la mirada de Sam. Ese cretino...justo ahora no podía importale menos si se paraba a defender a su hermosa "novia". Planeaba decirles todo lo que llevaba dentro.

— Leah ¿qué estas...? — Emily apretó la mano de Sam de modo instantaneó mirando a la mujer que había ayudado a destruir. Volviéndola un ser frío, déspota, y vacío.

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Esa es una gran pregunta, de hecho es una magnífica a decir verdad. "¿Qué estará haciendo la patética ex-novia de Sam en la casa del par de enamorados?" "¿Seguirá lamentándose?" "¿Pobre Leah?" ¿Será eso lo que murmurarán a mis espaldas todos los habitantes de este pueblo maldito? ¿Más compasión? Bien, adelante no me importa, pero antes de que los murmullos sigan y se escuchen alto y claro o solo en susurros, planeó decirle a ustedes dos los que pienso de su desgraciada compasión.

— Leah vete. No pienso permitir que importunes a Emily con esto. — Estrechando la mano de su imprimación, Sam miró a Leah intentando evitar el remordimiento que seguía matándolo. Pero ¿qué más podía hacer para enmendar el daño? ¿qué demonios podía hacer para detener lo que había llevado a cabo? Ya no podía hacer más, y sin embargo podía velar de su Emily, protegerla del daño que el dolor y la ira de Leah triarían consigo. Encubriría a Emily y pensaría en ella, como jamás penó en el sufrimiento de Leah.

— Cierra la boca. Tú y Emily dejaron muy en claro las cosas, pero yo no he terminado, y por Dios que haré honor al nombre de Arpía que he adquirido. ¡Terminaré lo que ustedes empezaron! — Ignorando el dolor que su corazón experimentaba al ver esas manos entrelazadas y la preocupación que el hombre que amaba sentía por otra, apretó los puños y los señaló a ambos. — ¡Ustedes crearon esta arpía, ustedes le dieron vida, ustedes la vieron nacer ahora esta víbora piensa devolverles algo del veneno que ustedes le entregaron! — Sus ojos cegados de rabia y empañados por la lluvia y las lagrimas, miraron a Emily. No le importaba el gruñido de advertencia de Sam ni las propias lagrimas de su prima ¿acaso ella había pensado en su dolor antes de traicionarla? — ¡Esta víbora que ves aquí confiaba en ti ciegamente, incluso te había querido, habría hecho de todo por verte feliz, pero esta claro que no merecía más que una apuñalada por parte tuya! ¡Bien, espero que disfrutes del momento, y también del logro!

— ¡Qué te largues te dije, si no lo haces por propio pie, pienso sacarte yo! — Gruñéndole, Sam ignoró el apretón que le daba su Emily en la mano. No vería el daño que le hacían.

— Sam...por favor... — Murmuró con voz rota, Emily, abrazando el brazo de su agitado compañero.

— ¡Cállate cerdo hipócrita! ¡Podría decirle mucho más pero...pero no pienso escupir más veneno hacía ella, solamente me faltas tú! ¿¡Te duele oír lo que le digo?! ¡Pues es un trato malditamente justo, tú eres al principal que más aborrezco, y el cual cargará con mi odio por siempre! — Llorando lo encaró, deseando que tan solo fuese verdad aquel odio que predicaba en cada palabra. Que su corazón en verdad lo odiara, así el dolor no serían las cadenas que la mantenían presa. — ¡Me da gusto que mi prima te importe tanto, así como yo nunca lo hice, malnacido! Pero sabes algo...— Susurró jadeante habiendo perdido la fuerza de su rabia. Viéndolo en ese momento a los ojos sabía que su odio ya no podía seguir como deseaba; la rabia estaba siendo aplacada por el dolor de ver a las dos personas que más había amado frente a ella. Encarándola como la arpía que era Juntos y ella tan sola. — ...Al menos sé que a ella nunca tendrás el valor de herirla como lo hiciste conmigo...ella esta a salvo de tú traición. Ojala alguien me hubiera advertido a mi antes de conocerte...¿pero que más da ahora? — La rabia seguía, pero oh era tanto el dolor. Debía marcharse antes de quebrarse frente a ellos. No quería más pena, menos si venía de ellos dos.

— Oh Dios Leah... — Cubriéndose los labios con ambas manos, Emily observó a su prima con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Basta...si tienen algún respeto hacía mi, o hacía mi maldita carga les pido que dejen su compasión. — Murmuró con la voz quebrada. — Ódienme, pero ya no me den su pena...ya no más. — Cerrando sus ojos se fue corriendo ignorando todo lo que la rodeaba, no había más que dolor y la despreciable misericordia que todo el pueblo sentía por ella. Sobre de todo la caridad de las únicas dos personas que más daño le habían hecho y que ni siquiera podía odiar realmente.

Así, mientras corría y los temblores la golpeaban, su mente quedó en blanco. Y ella...cambió.

Ahora era un monstruo, un lobo, y para su pesar la pesadilla solo se incrementó...

**_Pero ¿qué pasa si pierdo mi camino?_**  
**_Y corro directo hacía ti_**  
**_Muy en el fondo sabemos que siempre estaremos solos_**  
**_Dime ¿qué se necesita?_**  
**_Para respirar en ti_**  
**_La debilidad en nuestro interior, nos dice que siempre estaremos solos_**  
**_Una cicatriz sangrado_**  
**_Todavía siento lo que solía sentir,_**  
**_Esta todo tan mal_**  
**_No hay manera fácil de creer_**

_** (****Sam POV):**_

** La culpa que destruía, no soportaba ver su dolor y saberme causante de aquel sufrimiento. Porque en el fondo sabía, yo estaba seguro que si jamás hubiese habido vampiros de por medio, si jamás me hubiera vuelto el lobo que mis genes poseían, Leah hubiera sido la mujer con la que me casaría. Ella habría sido mi todo, pues yo la amaba y aun lo hacía, pero la imprimación con Emily era más fuerte, ¿cómo podría yo doblegar al destino? Y eso solo me llenaba de cólera e impotencia...**

Estaba ahí, recordando el dolor que le había causado a la mujer que una vez había amado...que seguía amando en su interior. Aquella que el hombre había escogido sin la imposición del lobo de por medio. Ahí, en medio del claro de la casa de su Emily, no podía dejar de pensar en la persona que había convertido a su..Leah. Ella no lo merecía, pero por más que intentase enmendar el error, ella no paraba de castigarlos a todos y dañarse a ella misma. Era tanto su deseo de retribuir el daño que constantemente se los recordaba a toda la manda. Enseñándoles porque era una arpía, tan solo aumentado el desprecio que sentían hacía ella y que parecía no importarles.

Pero a Sam si le importaba, él no podía perdonarse por más que lo intentara, sabiendo que aquel ser frío que había tomado el lugar de Leah no habría nacido si él no hubiera roto su corazón. Y la ira estaba ahí, el odio contra si mismo y contra las malditas leyendas que lo habían condenado a perder a su primer amor. Ese destino maldito que le había robado la oportunidad de decir y contra el cual no era capaz de pelear o enfrentarse; ¿qué sentido tendría si no podía alejarse de su Emily sin dañarse a si mismo?

Sabía que era un egoísta, sabía que era el causante de que ambas mujeres sufrieran, pero el dolor de Leah, maldición era tanto que sentía que se ahogaba en él. Y aun así no podía perderla, no soportaba la idea de ya no verla más, porque el amor por ella no desaparecía...tal vez nunca lo haría. Pues en el hombre seguía perdiendo su camino y corriendo directo hacía ella aunque la bestia no quisiera.

— ¿Sam? Amor la comida esta lista. — Emily se acercó y apoyó su mano en el fuerte brazo de Sam.

Pero él no la escuchaba, las lágrimas de Leah, su sollozos aparecían en su cara, suplantando la alegría, las sonrisas y los momentos felices que compartieron juntos. Él mismo los había detruido, y Dios, se aborrecía tanto por ello. Sintiendo el auto-odio aumentar, los temblores crecer más...más...

— ¿Sam...qué...? — Aterrorizada retrocedió mirando al hombre que ahora temblaba frente a ella. El descontrol que el arrepentimiento traía consigo.

Le había hecho daño, un monstruo que no podía evadir la culpa de su crimen. ¿Cómo vivir con esa carga?; ¿Cómo soportar ver el dolor ajeno de la mujer que amó? Y el control se perdió, dando paso a la furia que transformó su cuerpo y lo impulsó a cometer su segundo crimen.

Las cicatrices en el rostro de Emily permanecerían ahí como un recordatorio del daño que había causado; igual que el vacío en los ojos de Leah el cual siempre le haría preguntarse si en el fondo no estaban en realidad solos y perdidos...

_**...¿Qué debo hacer?...**_  
_**...¿Qué puedo decir?...**_  
_**No es nada nuevo,**_  
_**La elección se hizo**_

_**Pero ¿qué pasa si pierdo mi camino?**_  
_**Y corro directo hacía ti**_  
_**Muy en el fondo sabemos que siempre estaremos solos**_  
_**Dime ¿qué se necesita?**_  
_**Para respirar en ti**_  
_**La debilidad en nuestro interior, nos dice que siempre estaremos solos**_

_**(Leah POV): **_

** Muchas noches las pesadillas me asediaban, pero lo más doloroso era que al despertar la pesadilla seguía ahí. Ya no era más la dulce Leah, ahora era solo un eco de aquella muchacha alegre, una que ahora no era más que un ser muerto y lleno de crueles sentimientos. No había más amor, no había más esperanzas así que cuando se presentó la oportunidad, huí. Me fui lejos de su lado intentando evitar su mirada y su recuerdo, al menos no tener que sentirlo tan cerca y tal lejos a la vez. Me fui con Black, y él fue el único que no me compadeció; el me entendió, y extrañamente me aceptó...**

— Gracias por dejar que me quede. — Murmuró en un susurró, observando a Jacob de reojo antes de regresar su vista al horizonte.

— En el fondo, ambos...queremos huir, así que no es difícil imaginar tus razones. — Mirándola sonrió a medias, entiendo bien porque huía. Quizás no se soportaran, quizás se jurasen odio mutuo, pero ambos se entendían mejor de lo que nadie jamás lo haría.

— Estar aquí sin oírlos es tan...perfecto y tranquilo. Se siente una paz que nunca pensé que existiese. — Apoyada contra el tronco de un árbol, soltó un melancólico suspiro, haciéndose a un lado para dejar que su acompañante se sentase a su lado. De ser otro quizás lo habría atacado, incluso por ser él quizás debería atacarlo, pero la verdad es que agradecía la tranquilidad de ese momento. Aquella silenciosa compañía que no la juzgaba o compadecía. Simplemente permanecía a su lado mirando el atardecer.

— Sam es un imbécil...siempre lo fue. — Sin saber de donde diablos había venido aquel pensamiento, Jacob simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió fijando su vista al frente

Mirádolosorprendida tras su comentario, Leah lo observó unos instantes antes de dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa que aunque era triste, era más real que todas aquellas muecas cínicas y sarcásticas que por tanto tiempo había dado.

— Gracias...Jacob. — Regresando su mirada al frente, estiró su mano e inconscientemente estrechó suavemente, la ajena, sintiendo la tierra ensuciar ese leve contacto. Mientras un aullido herido se escuchaba a lo lejos. Un aullido dolorosamente familiar...

**_Quiero cabalgar..._**  
**_Quiero ocultar..._**  
**_En lo que me he convertido..._**

**_Ahora ya no es eres mío..._**  
**_Quiero sentir..._**  
**_Algo real..._**

**_En algún lugar en el interior..._**

_**(Sam POV): **_

_** El enojo y los celos me cegaban, no podía soportar que se hubiese ido. A pesar de que sabía que tenía que dejarla marchar para que buscase su felicidad en otro lado; a pesar de que yo mismo le había dicho que pronto encontraría a alguien más, no podía verla alejarse de mi lado. La sola idea de perderla me destruía, y cuando supe que Black fue con el que había huido mi ira parecía que no conocía límites. No podía tenerla, el destino me había dado a otra, pero aunque amaba a Emily, ella nunca sería mi primor amor; ella nunca sería mi Leah...**_

Ella se iba a marchar, Jake les había dicho a todos que Leah planeaba marcharse lejos, y que él lo había permitido ¿cómo demonios había accedido? Sin embargo él no podía evitar que se marchará. No tenía nada para retenerla más tiempo, las cadenas seguían en sus corazones pero nada ataba a Leah realmente en aquel lugar. Y ella quería escapar del dolor, escapar de él.

— Hey Sam — Llegando con una nerviosa expresión tirando de su rostro, Seth se puso en el cambio de visión de Sam, privándolo de su melancólica vista en aquel -irónicamente- tormentoso día. Sus emociones iban de maravilla con el clima.

— Hey Seth ¿ocurre algo? — Preguntó de modo tranquilo, sonriendo a Emily sin poder evitarlo, al ver a su hermosa futura esposa pasar mientras preparaba el almuerzo. Su imprimación...

— Pues... — Mirando nerviosamente hacía Emily, soltó un suspiro al verla entrar en la cocina. — ...escucha no sé si es conveniente o no que te venga a decir esto, pero bueno creo que necesitabas saberlo.

— ¿Saber el qué? — Preguntó frunciendo el ceño levemente.

— Leah se va. — Contestó con seriedad sin dejar de ver al hombre que tanto daño le había hecho a su hermana. Lamentablemente no estaba en el odiarlo o no.

— Eso ya lo sé, Jacob nos lo había dicho. — Apartando la mirada, intentó mitigar la punzada de dolor que azotó su pecho ante aquel crudo recordatorio.

— No entiendes, me refiero a que Leah se marcha. Hoy, de hecho ya se despidió de todos. Excepto de...ustedes. — Dijo en un susurro, agachando la cabeza.

— ¿Qué... qué estás diciendo? — Sintiendo que el alma se le iba a los suelos, se puso en pie de forma instantánea sin ser consciente de aquella acción.

— Planea tomar el Ferris a Vancouver y de ahí...no sé nada más. — Contestó encogiéndose de hombros como si el hecho de que su hermana se fuese fuera algo normal. Algo que no le dolía, cuando le pesaba como nada.

— Ella no...ella no puede irse. No puede irse sin decir adiós. — Dijo desesperado.

— Quizás sea momento de cerrar el círculo Sam. Por eso creí que sería bueno que de despidieses de ella. No sabemos si volverá o no, pero lo correcto seria decirle adiós y desearle buena suerte. — Mirando a Sam con ferocidad, esperó a escuchar que diría su antiguo Alfa.

Él quería, necesitaba verla por última vez... retenerla...no, eso no era correcto, a pesar de que su corazón le gritase aquello. Pero también estaba su Emily, la Emily que su lobo había elegido, la Emily que ahora preparaba alegremente el almuerzo, sin ser del todo consciente de lo que ocurría en su sala de estar. Mirando con aprensión hacía la puerta de la cocina, Sam apretó sus manos en puños sabiendo que no podría ir donde Leah. No era justo para nadie, pero maldición si la posibilidad de que se fuese y él no pudiese verla por última vez no le dolía como los mil demonios.

**_Pero ¿qué pasa si pierdo mi camino?_**  
**_Y corro directo hacía ti_**  
**_Muy en el fondo sabemos que siempre estaremos solos_**  
**_Dime ¿qué se necesita?_**  
**_Para respirar en ti_**  
**_La debilidad en nuestro interior, nos dice que siempre estaremos solos_**

**_...Quiero cabalgar..._**  
**_...Quiero ocultar..._**  
**_...En lo que me he convertido..._**

**_(Leah POV):_**

** Tenía que dejarlo marchar, y debía irme también. No tenía sentido seguir atada a su recuerdo y sufrir sin tenerlo a mi lado, castigándolo por algo que en el fondo quizás él nunca había elegido, pero que no podía cambiarse. Su bestia la había elegido a ella, no a mi, y aunque me dolía y el enojo persistía sabía que nunca podría odiar verdaderamente a ninguno. Por eso me iba, para olvidar y sanar, alejarme de su recuerdo y hacer de mi vida algo llevadero. A pesar de que quizás nunca dejaría de amarlo...**

Caminó por el bosque con tranquilidad tras haber dejado sus valijas en la estación en espera de que la hora de que su avión saliese, llegara. Para regresar al aeropuerto y partir lejos de aquel lugar que albergaba al único hombre que siempre había amado. Que el destino le había arrebatado y que debía olvidar aunque su alma llorara a cada instante que pasara.

Mientras se hallaba perdida en sus memorias y en sus dolorosos anhelos, unas pisadas tras ella la alertaron de que no estaba sola como pensaba, obligándola a voltear su rostro y observar a un lobo completamente que se hallaba tras ella con la cabeza gacha. Y con las peludas mejillas húmedas por completo.

— Sam... — Conteniendo el aliento no gritó, no maldijó, ni tampoco lo corrió, simplemente observó fascinada como comenzaba a volver a su forma original. Perdiendo su lugar el lobo, y tomándolo un hombre completamente desnudo y lleno de lodo. Pero tan hermoso, con los marcados músculos y la lisa piel resaltando su varonil apariencia. Su viril porte.

Sin decir nada y con las silenciosas lágrimas aun corriendo por sus mejillas, el hombre silencioso se acercó a la sorprendida mujer. Aquella que había empezado a llorar sin poder ni querer apartarse.

— Leah...pedirte que no te vayas solo sería hacerte más daño. Y Dios es mi testigo que ya no puedo soportar tú sufrimiento. He sido egoísta, cruel y sé que rompí mis promesas, que te falle y deje que lloraras mi partida sin tener el valor de disculparme como era debido. Pero ahora...hoy necesito decirte esto antes de que te vayas porque no podré vivir tranquilo sin saber que que tú lo escuchas de mis labios. — Acercándose tomó con lentitud la cintura de Leah, dándole así la oportunidad así de que si apartase si eso era lo que deseaba. Pero ella no se alejo. — Te amo Lee-lee... — Inclinándose murmuró aquello contra el oído de su Leah,repitiendo aquel dulce apodo mientras rozaba su nariz contra la tersa y húmeda mejilla. — Y no sabes como me duele que no hayamos tenido el final que siempre soñamos...juntos. Pero a pesar de que no haya un mañana para ti y para mi, quiero que sepas que siempre habrá un lugar aquí — Tomó la mano de Leah y la colocó sobre su corazón. — que será tuyo y de nadie más. Perdón por no darte el final que te prometí...pero nunca olvides que siempre, habrá una parte de mi que te amara. Siempre. — Tras decir aquello acortó la distancia que separaba sus rostros, y unió sus bocas en lo que parecía su último beso.

Entregándose al momento, ella correspondió a ese ansiado contacto, ignorando las lagrimas que escurrían por sus mejillas y le daban un sabor salado a aquel beso que se daban como muestra de un amor que ni siquiera las malditas leyendas Quileutes podrían borrar. Un amor que nunca pudo ser pero que había existido y permanecerías en sus memorias y en sus corazones. Seguro de haber sido experimentado y jamás olvidado.

Tras unos instantes en el que el beso se profundizó y un gemido acompañado de un posesivo gruñido retumbaron en aquel claro, ambos labios se separaron. Ambos seres se apartaron uno del otro tratando de ignorar el dolor que sintieron ante ese inminente adiós. No obstante debían separarse.

Apoyando su frente sobre la de su Leah, Sam soltó un suspiro herido, antes de alejarse lentamente de aquel cálido abrazo. Sintiéndose mejor tras haber pedido ese perdón que era el correcto, uno que dolía pero a la vez sabía dulce como los labios de Leah.

— Hasta siempre...Sam. — Regalándole una sonrisa de aquellas que habían compartido juntos, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso al aeropuerto, deteniéndose al escuchar el cambio que experimentaba Sam. Su Sam vuelto un hermoso e imponente lobo negro. Girándose un poco, levantó su mano y se despidió de ambos; bestia y hombre. Antes de retomar su marcha con una sensación de libertad que nunca creyó poder sentir.

Sin darse la vuelta nuevamente, cerró sus ojos dejando que una única lágrima escurriese por su mejilla, antes de perderse entre la densa arboleda.

...

...

Y desde sus espaldas ella escuchó el aullido cargado de dolor de su Sam. Un aullido no solo del hombre, sino extrañamente también del lobo, quien a pesar de haber imprimado a otra, sabía tan bien como el hombre, que su primera y más amada sería siempre Leah. Su Lee-lee; su amor imposible que partía dejando lagrimas escurriendo a su paso. Lagrimas de un adiós, de un imposible, de un antiguo amor, y de perdón...

**_...Ahora ya no es eres mío..._**  
**_...Quiero sentir..._**  
**_...Algo real..._**

**_En algún lugar en el interior..._**

_**(Sam y Leah POV): **_

_** Así, cada quien siguió su camino, a pesar del dolor y del sentido de perdida que nos dejaba el haber dejado al otro, sabíamos que era lo correcto MUY DENTRO DE NOSOTROS sabíamos que una parte de nosotros siempre le pertenecería a...**_

_**...él.**_

_**...ella.**_


End file.
